


四人份（一）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 久别重逢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Relationships: 性瘾症贺天×外表清冷实际害羞莫关山
Kudos: 64





	四人份（一）

abo世界观  
贺天:少年时期乖巧beta，父亲嫌弃他是beta，请来「专家」用监禁＋药物刺激他的腺体，beta转alpha成功的同时，患上性瘾症

莫关山:人前清冷实际害羞的omega，一直暗恋贺天，珍视二人高中时期的美好时光，分别多年后同学会再遇，莫关山决定对贺天表白。  
——关山，这周末的同学会一定要来啊，连班长也从美国回来了……

——————————————————————————

莫关山被拉进一个微信聊天群，群内人数不断增加，莫关山是第35位，如果没记错的话，海滨市第十九中学高三7班，一共36个人。

还好，他不是最后一个被想起的。  
那么还差谁……

「进群的同学把备注改了哈！」

群主是郝陈，原来的宣委，毕业10年了不知道想起什么了，要举办同学会

莫关山浏览着群名单，有些名字已经在脑海里搜索不到样貌，有些样貌失去了它的名字。

「班长呢班长呢?」不知道是谁说了句，看名字应该是个女生，莫关山心头一坠  
是，没有贺天

贺天……

2008年 4月

「你想选文还是理?」乍暖还寒的时候，体育课就成了聊天唠嗑的官方时间，最近的话题很统一——文理分班。  
男孩子们聊两句就觉得前有狼后有虎，选哪个都不好过，文科背死，理科算死，难，好难，索性不再多做讨论，三五成群抱起篮球切磋一把。

莫关山在同学们看来一直是个沉默寡言的人，高一都快过去了，连个朋友都没交到，一副不食人间烟火的模样，你和他讲话，他总是爱答不理，不怪别人，谁让莫关山长着一副凶狠模样，尤其那双三百吊梢眼，那副有一道伤疤的断眉，笑起来也像是在冷嘲热讽，谁敢和他多说话，谁又相信他只是个害羞的小男生呢?

老师拿出一筐的篮球和排球，大家自由活动，莫关山拍了好几个都气不足，那球越拍越低，劲儿再一大，直接撒气形成一个凹痕。  
「要一起玩吗?」莫关山弯腰捡球时，视线里出现一双AJ篮球鞋  
莫关山捡起球皮，抿紧双唇，眼神局促的闪烁着，耳朵尖在开口瞬间就红了「我打得不好……」  
「玩呗，又不争房子不争地的」  
莫关山瞥见对方左胸的名牌——高一10班 贺天  
莫关山知道他，10班的班长，成绩好人气高，有非同常人的沉着冷静，在之前入学测试中，贺天一鸣惊人，平常也能做到一丝信息素都不会泄露，单凭自制力这一点，他也是个高级的alpha。

莫关山本身球技不错，但他生性害羞，在贺天的注视下几次球都砸在篮板上，死活就是投不进去，贺天也没嘲笑他，四处跑动，替他把弹到远处的球捡回来  
「你手腕要放松」贺天抓住莫关山的腕部，用力掐一下腕关节，看莫关山吃疼的龇牙咧嘴，得逞的坏笑，莫关山看他拿自己开心，丢了球就用另一只手以同样的方式掐捏，别看莫关山是个omega，但常年帮家里的杂货铺卸货，手劲惊人，贺天疼的松开把在莫关山腕子上的手，忙呼「莫大侠饶命！」  
莫关山咧咧嘴角，又连忙收住，从前的同学都说他笑起来很恐怖，像是电视上的变态杀人犯，怕吓走新朋友，莫关山松开手又恢复了往日的清冷  
「你这手劲太大了……」贺天反复转着早已发红的手腕，撇着嘴抱怨  
「不好意思……」莫关山以为他生气了，连忙道歉。  
「好疼啊，你得请我喝汽水，补偿我」贺天单手抓起球，把球扔回球筐，拉起莫关山的手腕趁老师看向别处的空档，跑出了操场。

一般青少年alpha或是omega在剧烈运动时会不由自主的散发信息素，两个少年飞奔在灼灼骄阳下，贺天时不时的回头看身后，汗水从黑发中钻出来划过麦色的颈子，消失在白色的校服中，宽厚的大掌握着莫关山的皓腕，炙热的掌心贴着少年蒙汗湿凉的皮肤，莫关山盯着贺天的后脑，想象着那张潇洒明朗的笑脸，竭尽全力控制着信息素，不让它因自己的兴奋而释放更多。

他们拿着两瓶橙黄色的芬达汽水躲在二层老教学楼的天台上，离操场很近，而且占据高点，如果班级突然集合也能第一时间看到，二人坐在天台矮墙的阴凉下，灌一口冰镇的汽水，十分默契的一起打一个又长又响的气嗝  
「我还能打更久的嗝」贺天又喝了几口，拉下下巴，张圆嘴巴吐出一阵气嗝，拼命的想延长它的时间，到后来整张脸憋的通红，莫关山连忙笑着阻止「好了好了，你憋死的话可不要赖上我」

「你的信息素是什么味?」贺天问  
莫关山没说话，只是静静的释放了一些让贺天猜，贺天抽抽鼻子，尤觉不够还凑近莫关山的后颈，许久，用手指轻擦鼻子「闻不到」  
「……?」莫关山歪歪头，又释放出来一些  
贺天这次不再努力，只是用头一下下撞击着水泥矮墙「闻不到，闻不到……还是闻不到……」然后侧过头与莫关山疑惑的双眸对视「我是beta」  
「你骗傻子呢！」莫关山快速的否认，贺天在全校新生身体素质和智力测验中均是第一名，这样高的双商和优秀的身体条件怎么可能是一个beta  
「真的」贺天低下头，抓起莫关山的手放在后颈  
莫关山用双指掐了掐，果然，他和每一个beta一样，后颈的腺体很小，很难触摸到。

「我爸为这事老嫌弃我了」贺天口气稀松平常「他希望我像我哥一样，是个优秀的alpha，让他失望咯」眼神难掩落寞  
「beta挺好的，不受信息素控制」莫关山觉得omega最差劲，每月都有一周要呆在家里，打抑制剂或者躺在床上抽搐，下体的黏腻和空虚让莫关山觉得自己是个动物，而非人。  
「你怎么总是一个人，看你好几次了，午饭也不在食堂吃」贺天用空了的汽水瓶敲击着水泥地，  
莫关山有些尴尬的抿了一小口饮料「因为……是一个人……」他第一次承认孤单是那么难受，从前他都装作一副无所谓的样子，独来独往，来去匆匆。  
「那你要不要以后和我一起吃?」贺天眼睛闪过一抹亮光，晃的莫关山心头一颤，这个清瘦淡漠的少年，正在满眼期待的望着自己，邀请自己靠近他的世界，拒绝是没有道理的，莫关山点点头

2008年 5月

距离期末考试还有一个半月，这次考试结果直接影响文理分班，莫关山却不争气的在这个月经历了第二次发情期，这种情况在青春期的omega中并不少见，发情期偶尔的紊乱在这个关键时刻显得很让人头疼，莫关山成绩不太好，他曾经觉得一个omega就算再努力，也很难有所作为，但是现在不一样了，他身边有了贺天，他是自己唯一的朋友……贺天那么优秀 肯定会到资优班，全年级十多个班，莫关山想考的好一点，就算不在一班，至少在一个楼层，能经常见面也是好的。

发情期折磨的莫关山在床上难挨打滚，他今天已经换了第三次内裤了，后穴时不时涌出的粘液，以及自己无法控制的释放信息素都让莫关山灰心丧气，又一次热潮流出体内，莫关山的性器一下子支棱起来，喷射出一股清液，莫关山夹紧双腿将头埋进枕头，不争气的泪水流过红霞遍布的脸颊，妈妈送进来高浓度的抑制剂，莫关山颤抖着接过针管，拔下防尘套，将那细长的针管刺入手腕，莫关山不是什么富家子弟，没有人为他量身定制信息素浓度，高浓度的信息素在身体里流淌，像毒舌冰冷的信子舔过每一寸发烫的皮肤，莫关山陡然睁大眼睛，在最后一次高潮的白光中，他看到了贺天的脸庞。

贺天在莫关山发情期的第四天提着一袋水果出现在莫关山家门前，莫妈妈出去看店了，留莫关山一个人在家，听见敲门声莫关山以为莫妈妈忘记什么东西了，来者让人意想不到又欣喜安慰。  
贺天从老师口中得知了莫关山家庭地址，他从没看望过别人，学着电视剧里演的那样，买了一兜苹果和一个西瓜，站在门口满脸尴尬，看到莫关山穿着白色的圆领短袖T恤，短袖洗过多次已经发黄变薄，莫关山粉红的乳蕾藏在白色透亮的衣衫后，像埋在雪地里的点点红梅，短裤下是笔直的长腿，脚踩一双黑色的拖鞋，瞪大眼睛看着自己，贺天不好意思的笑了「你…好点了吗?」

贺天把学校发的卷子和练习册都替莫关山拿回家，自动请缨要为莫关山补习，发誓不提高100名就不姓贺，莫关山抓抓珊瑚色的短发，看着面前的物理题急得满头大汗，他不知道为什么小滑块无法从斜坡上滑下去，他只知道自己累的要从椅子上滑下去了，贺天手肘支桌，攥拳撑头，目光在莫关山的侧脸上打转，看他被汗水打湿的头发，看他紧皱的眉头，看他瘦挺的鼻子，看他软红的嘴唇，贺天难以自察的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，他第一次想成为一个alpha，他想知道莫关山信息素的味道，他也想为他的信息素疯狂一次，越凑越近，贺天着迷的悛巡着莫关山的侧颜  
「这个是不是得1?」莫关山突然转过头，未料想贺天离自己这样近，两个少年的鼻尖轻轻撞在一起，那呼出热气的粉唇擦过贺天的唇，四周一片寂静，贺天仿佛听到了那阵同自己一样雀跃的心跳从莫关山的胸腔传来

他是什么味道的?贺天太想知道，可惜自己……该死……该死的beta……  
莫关山僵直了身子不知是该躲还是该亲上去，贺天的呼吸扫过自己，莫关山一向清冷的眼神中缦上一丝羞涩，薄唇宛如风中柳叶，不断颤抖，贺天微微侧头，将受惊的唇肉含在嘴中，用舌尖轻舔扫刮，以舌化笔，描绘着那好看的唇形，贺天前倾身体，单手扶住莫关山的腰，将人向桌面压去，正当贺天打算顶开莫关山的贝齿进行深吻时，门外一阵窸窣声「莫莫，家里来客人了?」  
莫关山禁闭的双眼陡然睁开，脸瞬间涨的通红，推开贺天，朝房间外跑去，贺天摸摸嘴唇，又瞧瞧莫关山屁股后面那一圈暗暗的水渍，轻笑出声


End file.
